This invention relates to a device for the atomized delivery of liquids (such as perfumes, medicaments) from containers, comprising a pump with its plunger mobile in a cylinder against the action of a spring, and a delivery button for manually operating the plunger.
Known deliver devices of this type can be divided into two groups. The first group, to which for example the device described in Italian Patent No. 1,038,354 belongs, is distinguished by considerable constructional simplicity but has the disadvantage that the quality of atomization depends on the manner (speed and applied force) in which the user operates the button.
The second group, known as the compensated pump group, has its plunger divided into two parts of different cross-section, of which the smaller one acts as the delivery valve and opens only when a given pressure acts on the liquid to be delivered. The devices of the second group are therefore constructionally more complicated than those of the first group, although they provide good atomization of those liquids which atomize at the determined pressures for which these pumps are expressly designated. Current requirements however dictate the need for devices able to atomize liquids requiring very different pressures for their atomization. This means that for this second group of atomizer devices, a range of plungers of different diameters or springs of different characteristics must be constructed.